Meet Again in Diferrent Alternate Universe
by synstropezia
Summary: Tanizaki merasa aneh dengan tingkah teman-temannya dan Naomi yang mengabaikan dia. Fanfic Birthday For Tanizaki Junichiro (24/07/2019) late 2 days.


**Meet Again in Diferrent Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kelambatan, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Tanizaki Junichiro (24/07/2019)**

* * *

Langit-langit ruang makan menjadi tempat sepasang hazel mengeluhkan bosannya penantian. Sudah dari pagi pemuda itu–Tanizaki Junichiro berbicara dengan pikiran sendiri, bahkan mengadakan sesi tanya jawab yang tidak pernah memuaskan. Sekitar dua jam lalu ia menghubungi kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata -tempatnya bekerja untuk meminta izin. Namun, tiada seorang pun merespons walau telepon sudah tersambung.

"Suaraku tak sampai, kah?" Seolah-olah tidak sampai ke udara, dan lenyap begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang samar-samar.

Bahkan tadi pagi adik perempuannya–Tanizaki Naomi mengabaikan total peringatan sang kakak. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu sempat histeris mengenai keterlambatannya menuju kantor. Sarapan pun dilewatkan begitu saja. Tanizaki bahkan tak sempat melihat Naomi pergi, atau menjumpainya saat masih di apartemen.

"Kira-kira Naomi-_chan_ sedang apa, ya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Namun, Tanizaki lebih menyukainya dibandingkan mempertanyakan telepon yang diabaikan–soal Naomi palingan gadis itu panik, karena belum pernah terlambat. Mungkin tenggorokannya betulan sakit yang anehnya, Tanizaki tidak merasa demikian. Apa ia harus meminum obat? Pergi ke dokter? Berkonsultasi dengan orang pintar? Pilihan-pilihan tersebut entah bagaimana, terasa salah di mata Tanizaki yang sendu.

Terasa salah, seperti suasana di masa kini. Sejauh pandangannya mencari-cari yang mungkin terlupakan, Tanizaki hanya menemui asing di segala sisi. Ruang makan ini, kamar tidur ataupun dapur memiliki rasa yang hambar seakan-akan kenangan tidak tinggal di dalamnya–mungkin berpamitan saking terlalu usang, atau bisa saja bersembunyi dari sentuhan Tanizaki.

"Tetap saja terlalu mendadak." Padahal baru hari ini Tanizaki terbangun dari _futon_ yang biasa. Jelas sinting apabila pemuda kalem itu merasa ditolak rumah sendiri–bisa-bisa Naomi menertawai dia.

Apa yang mungkin terlupakan adalah kehangatan apartemen ini, dan Tanizaki betul-betul lupa sekarang. Demi menuntaskan keheranannya ia memutuskan mencari Naomi–mungkin ada beberapa penjelasan yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Namun, belum membuka pintu Tanizaki justru berbalik lagi. Tangannya meraih gagang telepon. Memutar nomor agensi sekali lagi dengan harapan seseorang membalas.

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

"Halo?"

Hening. Detik demi detik mengalir lambat. Jam dinding seolah-olah membeku, dan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya tidak mencairkan waktu. Tanizaki terus berhitung walau kehilangan hitungan–menghitung seberapa lama penantian ini dapat ia sambung, hingga tak menyisakan apa-apa selain dirinya yang masih terjebak dalam ketidakberdayaan.

Tentu bukan maksud Tanizaki untuk berpikiran buruk pada anggota agensi yang tidak menjawab dia. Perasaannya terlalu ganjil semenjak bangun tidur, ditambah segala hal mendadak asing dan lebih ajaib lagi; ingatan Tanizaki soal kemarin berceceran entah ke mana. Sedikit bercerita seharusnya tak masalah.

"Maaf, Tanizaki-_san_. Kami akan segera mengunjungimu." Suara familier ini milik Nakajima Atsushi. Senyuman merekah di bibir Tanizaki membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu, kok. Penyakitku sudah sembuh. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Aku akan ke agensi sekarang."

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

Setidaknya perihal cuti dua jam lalu memang didengarkan, bukan? Tanizaki bergegas ke agensi untuk bekerja, menjumpai Naomi, serta meminta maaf karena membikin khawatir. Mana mungkin pula suaranya menghilang di telinga orang lain? Padahal mungkin Tanizaki saja yang berbicara terlalu pelan, dan teriakannya kurang kencang untuk meraih Naomi yang tergesa-gesa–anggap saja Tanizaki tengah absurd, sehingga menduga aneh-aneh.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

_CKLEK!_

Kenop pintu diputar perlahan. Kantor penuh dengan lalu-lalang para anggota yang sibuk membawa berkas, melototi laptop masing-masing, dan sepertinya Naomi pergi berbelanja dengan Yosano–dokter agensi yang baru selintas Tanizaki ingat, bulu kuduknya sudah meremang. Kesibukan ini membuat sapaan remaja tanggung itu tenggelam. Tambahannya lagi, tak seorang pun menyadari lebih-lebih menyambut kedatangan Tanizaki.

"Baik, baik. Saya mengerti. Terima kasih." Sosok jangkung berkacamata menjadi pusat atensi dari sepasang _hazel_. Pria itu adalah Kunikida Doppo si maniak jadwal. Tanizaki memutuskan menghampirinya, usai telepon dengan klien ditutup.

"Permisi, Kunikida-_san_. Ada pekerjaan yang bisa ku–" Omongannya terputus akibat dikejutkan Kunikida yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengetahui maksud dari tatapan sang detektif perfeksionis, Tanizaki bergeser ke samping untuk memberi ruang.

"Aku pergi dulu setengah jam. Awasi Dazai dengan baik, Atsushi."

"Si-siap, Ku ... Kunikida-_san_!" balas Atsushi tergagap-gagap, lantas memberi hormat ala tentara. Tanizaki tersenyum kecil menyaksikan pemuda yang dipanggil Dazai menjulurkan lidah. Kunikida melototinya tanpa ampun, dan Tanizaki tahu betul ejekan serta respons itu adalah kebiasaan yang menjadikan hubungan mereka baik, dengan cara yang unik.

"Pergi jauh-jauh sana, dasar iblis~"

"Itu kata-kataku! Atsushi. Jika Dazai berbuat aneh jangan ragu untuk menjitaknya. Dia harus diberi pelajaran atau semakin menjadi-jadi!"

"Dengan senang hati kuterima, kalau itu adalah pelajaran mengutang tanpa ditagih~ Iya, kan Atsushi-_kun_?" Daripada menambah uban Kunikida langsung beranjak. Sebelum menutup pintu, gumamannya mengenai waktu yang terbuang tiga menit sempat terdengar.

Orang-orang di agensi adalah teman-teman paling baik–pengakuan itu terkatakan begitu saja yang secara tidak langsung; menghangatkan Tanizaki dengan air mata. Ini bukanlah rasa yang ingin ia temukan, karena hatinya asing akan kehangatan tersebut. Namun, seolah-olah tak keberatan mengenai definisinya Tanizaki tetap menerima–mereka memang sahabat yang baik, hanya saja terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan sekarang.

Mengatakan seseorang itu baik Tanizaki rasakan sebagai perpisahan, meski dirinya tak tahu kenapa.

"Heyyy, Atsushi-_kun_~ Aku bosan mengejarkannya. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Alis Atsushi naik seperti mengatakan, 'apa maksud Dazai-san berkata demikian?'. Tanizaki hanya menyimak dari belakang. Tatapannya sibuk memperhatikan sofa tempat para rekan biasa bersantai.

Mereka sering menikmati teh ditemani sepiring biskuit, juga obrolan ringan yang menyejukkan. Dazai akan menyanyikan lagu tentang bunuh diri, diiringi tepuk tangan dari Miyazawa Kenji–anggota termuda di agensi yang dihentikan oleh Kunikida. Biasanya, hanya Tanizaki dan Atsushi yang betul-betul menyesap minumannya walau di akhir; Dazai pasti mengganggu membuat Ranpo mengeluhkan kerusuhan mereka.

Meskipun kemarin terhitung sebagai hari yang telah lewat, perasaan Tanizaki mengatakan acara bersantai itu telah ada sejak lama sekali. Waktu di hari ini seperti tidak berlaku bagi Tanizaki, karena matanya seolah-olah tinggal di masa lalu yang terlalu lampau, sampai ia tak bisa melihat dirinya singgah di masa kini.

(Mungkin inilah penyebab dari rasa asing di apartemen itu. Maka Tanizaki adalah apa sebenarnya?)

"Tidak bisa, Dazai-_san_. Lagi pula kamu sudah berjanji mau ikut, lho."

"Bercanda, kok~ Atsushi-_kun_ jangan seperti Kunikida-_kun_ yang terlalu serius, dong."

"Katanya Kunikida-_san_ pergi. Apa dia lama?" tanya Kenji yang baru selesai membuang kertas-kertas lama. Telunjuk Dazai bergerak ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian, karena Kenji memang salah jika bertanya demikian.

"Di dalam kepala Kunikida-kun ada jam raksasa yang selalu hidup. Kalau Kunikida-_kun_ terlambat, Atsushi-_kun_ akan menembak Yosano-_sensei_."

"Mana ada yang begitu!"

"Hahaha ... kasihan Atsushi, Dazai-_san_." Bukan Kenji yang tertawa, melainkan Tanizaki walau tak seorang pun menengok padanya. Mungkin perasaan itu benar, atau bisa saja suaranya kekecilan lagi (dan alasan ini akan terus Tanizaki gunakan untuk melarikan diri)

Kabur dari kenyataan yang memburu kenaifannya, karena membiarkan kesimpulan sekonyol itu menghidupi akal. Padahal Tanizaki paling tahu, teman-temannya memiliki tangan hangat yang menyambut–mereka meraih untuk menggengga dan menjaga, bukan mengabaikan.

"Jadi Atsushi-_san_ dan Yosano-_sensei _mau jadian?" Pertanyaan polos itu mendapat gelengan dari Atsushi, sedangkan Dazai mengangguk mantap. Dua respons yang bertolak belakang ini membuat Kenji kebingungan.

"Mereka akan jadian setelah Yosano-_sensei_ pulang dari berbelanja."

"Entah bagiamana aku kesulitan membayangkannya." Lagi. Tanizaki mencoba menjawab, meskipun selalu berakhir pada kesimpulan yang sama. Suaranya tidak bisa lebih keras dari ini–malahan kian menciut akibat sesak membakar matanya.

"Jangan percaya padanya, Kenji-_san_. Aku tidak akan jadian dengan Yosano-_sensei_."

"Lagi pula jadian itu apa? Kupikir Atsushi-_san_ dan Yosano-_sensei_ mau makan di lestoran, lalu memesan menu bernama 'jadian'."

"Kalau jadian memang sebuah menu rasanya pasti enak." Ini yang terakhir, Tanizaki pastikan itu. Senyum telah letih terbit di bibirnya. Tinggal menanti waktu tumbang, kemudian hanyut dalam malam yang dukanya abadi.

"Heee ... mau bagaimana lagi~ Kenji-kun masih kecil soalnya. Atsushi-_kun_ akan menjelaskan arti jadian padamu, setelah menembak Yosano-_sensei_."

"Kumohon, Dazai-_san_. Hentikan membahas ini."

Apa Tanizaki boleh memilih rindu sebagai perasaannya? Benar atau salah bukan lagi perkara penting, ketika tangisan berbicara dengan lebih banyak kata yang mustahil bibir terjemahkan. Tetesan itu turun teramat lembut, dan meja menangkap jatuhnya bahkan menjaga bentuknya agar selalu utuh–supaya rasa di dalam air mata ini abadi–senantiasa memahami hati Tanizaki yang kangen dianggap oleh mereka, juga menjadi bagian dari suatu cerita.

"Eh? Kenapa mejamu mendadak basah?" Penasaran dengan maksudnya Dazai ikut memperhatikan. Kenji benar soal itu. Seketika pula Atsushi merakit penjelasan terbaik yang bisa ia terima.

Pada waktu yang detak jantungnya berhenti, semua mendadak beku saat mata nila Atsushi menemui hazel milik Tanizaki yang terbelalak. Perjumpaan ini terasa nyata baginya, sementara untuk Atsushi adalah kebohongan karena pandangannya menjumpai udara kosong. Mereka tidak akan pernah saling menemukan. Mereka bukan lagi kebebasan, melainkan keterbatasan tak terbantahkan.

"Atsushi ... kamu–"

Namun, luka di wajah Atsushi seolah-olah berkata; ia telah menemukan Tanizaki yang pernah menghilang. Jika pegandaian barusan adalah kata-kata yang memang ingin Atsushi ungkapkan, maka Tanizaki menolak karena ia paling enggan, ditemui oleh Atsushi yang hancur lebur.

(Kalau Atsushi ingin menemukannya, minimal ia harus tersenyum untuk merayakan pertemuan mereka–bukan memasang sendu sebagai kabar, seakan-akan kehadiran Tanizaki adalah kesalahan paling salah, dan ditoleransi karena sebatas kasihan)

"Tanizaki ... _san_?" Panggilannya itu turut mengundang kepedihan dari Kenji dan Dazai. Ditatap dengan cara yang menyedihkan menjadikan Tanizaki mundur teratur. Kepalanya terus-menerus menggeleng untuk menepis pemandangan tersebut.

"Maaf, Atsushi, Dazai-_san_, Kenji. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai kalian."

Usai mengatakannya Tanizaki meninggalkan agensi. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Tahu-tahu tiba di pusat perbelanjaan, lantas tak sengaja menemukan Naomi tengah makan siang bersama Yosano. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar kafe. Naomi tampak menggunakan kruk yang sebelumnya tidak Tanizaki sadari, membuat sang kakak cemas mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan mau membeli apa?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Naomi ia kembali fokus. Adik perempuannya tersenyum lebar yang secara tidak langsung, telah menularkan kebahagiaan itu pada Tanizaki.

"Sudah! Bagaimana dengan Yosano-_sensei_?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau bisa membeli hadiahnya sendiri? Aku harus balik ke agensi untuk mengurus sesuatu." Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya Yosano perhatikan. Air muka dokter muda itu sedikit berubah yang Naomi harap, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tenang, _Sensei_. Aku bukan anak kecil, kok, hahaha ... kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

Sebagai perpisahan mereka saling melambai. Naomi melangkah riang menuju toko bunga, sementara Tanizaki menunggu di luar dengan wajah pucat yang kentara. Pot kaktus berada di genggaman Naomi setelah lima menit berlalu. Mendapati tumbuhan itu menjadi barang belanjaan, nostalgia kembali memenuhi ingatan Tanizaki yang perlahan-lahan cerah.

* * *

_"Ulang tahun nanti Naomi-chan mau hadiah apa?"_

_"Selama itu diberikan oleh Nii-sama aku pasti menerimanya."_

_"Bagaimana dengan kaktus?"_

_"Kaktus? Kenapa Nii-sama ingin memberiku itu?"_

_"Karena bagiku kamu adalah seseorang yang kuat, teguh, dan tegar seperti kaktus. Naomi-chan menyelamatkanku dari serangan Akutagawa. Di mataku itu ibarat kaktus yang melindungi menggunakan durinya. Tajam, tetapi sangat keren juga berani."_

_"Tetapi jika aku adalah kaktus, Nii-sama akan terluka setiap memelukku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."_

_"Hmmm ... kaktus mengandung air, bukan? Kalau begitu aku jadi airnya saja, supaya tidak terluka oleh duri. Duri dapat melindungi air di dalamnya agar tetap terjaga, dan air menjaga kaktus supaya tidak kering." _

_"Aku pasti menjaga Nii-sama supaya tidak kering. Tetaplah jadi airku sampai kapan pun, oke?" _

* * *

Ternyata begini, ya, rasanya bahagia? Dada begitu lapang, senyumannya menjadi sepenggal garis paling berwarna, air mata tahu-tahu rontok dan pandangannya dijaga oleh euforia yang membara. Bagaimanapun kesedihan meremukkan hati, semua itu hanya masa lalu sementara Naomi adalah kegembiraannya di sepanjang masa. Tanizaki tidak boleh kalah dari luka. Ia selalu memiliki cahaya dari Naomi yang sampai kapan pun; mustahil membiarkannya mati.

Menjaganya agar tetap bertahan, walau Tanizaki hidup dalam arti yang lain -ia menyimpulkan demikian, saat Naomi membawa kaktus itu ke pemakaman.

(Semua sudah jelas sekarang. Tanizaki pun paham mengapa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, karena ia bukan lagi seseorang dari waktu yang sekarang, melainkan masa lalu)

Pusara yang Naomi kunjungi itu sangatlah akrab di matanya, karena Tanizaki beristirahat di sana sejak tahun lalu. Mengetahuinya tetap membuat ia bahagia, meski Tanizaki juga sedikit kecewa–berarti dirinya memang tidak memiliki ingatan soal kemarin, ditambah Tanizaki belum tahu penyebab dari amnesianya.

"Siang, Nii-_sama_. Apa kamu ingat hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu?" Pot kaktus dikeluarkan dari kantong plastik. Naomi meletakkannya di atas tanah merah, kemudian tersenyum yang kali ini garisnya sedikit kusut akibat sendu.

"Lihat apa yang kubawakan! Aku membelikan Nii-_sama _kaktus yang pernah kita lihat, sewaktu berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Pedagangnya bilang besok bunganya akan tumbuh. Jadi, Nii-_sama_ hanya perlu menunggu sebentar."

"Soal kabarku Nii-_sama_ tenang saja. Teman-teman di agensi juga sehat, dan semuanya masih hidup." Jeda sejenak. Naomi sengaja menyelipkan rambutnya ke daun telinga, supaya ia dapat memikirkan kalimat-kalimat baik yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan.

"Kami selalu menghargai pengorbanan Nii-_sama_, walau setahun berlalu semenjak insiden gempa bumi. Nii-_sama_ berusaha melindungi para warga, dan kamu menolongku yang tertimpa bangunan."

Kedua tangannya mengepal. Naomi bahkan menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangisan yang ingin kabur. Gadis itu tahu ia tidak bisa menangis untuk bahagia. Mana mungkin Naomi membiarkan ulang tahun kakaknya dirayakan dengan kesedihan, hanya karena Naomi terlalu merindukan Tanizaki sampai menginginkan sebuah pertemuan.

Melihat Naomi berjuang sekeras itu untuk berhenti membuatnya cemas, Tanizaki yang sedari awal berdiri di belakang jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu, walaupun mungkin Naomi tak akan pernah menyadarinya.

"Aku kehilangan kaki kiriku dan Nii-_sama_ untuk selama-lamanya, tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf karena aku gagal menyelamatkan balik. Padahal bukan Nii-_sama_ saja yang ingin terlihat keren, tetapi juga aku karena Nii-_sama_ sendiri yang bilang; diriku adalah duri yang melindungi air di dalamnya."

"Saat Nii-_sama_ meninggalkanku. Aku pernah berkata ingin mengorbankan kaki kananku, tangan atau apa pun asalkan Nii-_sama_ kembali. Hanya saja aku sadar, jika begitu diriku akan menjadi kaktus botak yang meskipun airnya kembali, belum tentu bisa kujaga sebaik mungkin."

"Naomi-_chan_ sudah menjadi kaktus yang baik, kok. Tetapi seharusnya Tanizaki-_kun _mengibaratkanmu sebagai bunga atau hal lain." Nada tengil itu jelas-jelas milik Dazai. Kini Naomi terkejut bukan main, karena seluruh anggota agensi menghadiri pemakaman.

"Dazai-_san_ ... semuanya ..."

"Ada kue juga, lho, Naomi-_chan_. Kami membuatnya bersama-sama, sehingga kuenya harus diberikan bersama-sama juga." Terdapat lilin berangka sembilan belas di atas sana. Izumi Kyouka–salah seorang anggota termuda mengeluarkan pemantik, dan menyulut api pada kue yang Atsushi pegang.

"Jadi karena itu Yosano-_sensei_ balik ke agensi?"

"Ya, begitulah. Selain kue kami juga memutuskan untuk memberi Tanizaki hadiah." Giliran pertama adalah dirinya sendiri. Yosano mengeluarkan obat merah yang diletakkan di samping pot kaktus.

"Ingat? Dulu kau pernah terluka setelah dicakar kucing liar. Aku menyuruhmu menggunakan obat merah, tetapi kau malah menolak," ucap Yosano yang kemudian menghela napas. Mungkin setiap menyembuhkan Tanizaki dengan kemampuannya, Yosano terlalu sadis sampai kena tolak walau mengobati secara manual.

"Bahkan luka seperti dicakar kucing pun bisa berakibat infeksi. Di sana kau harus mengobati dirimu sendiri. Jadi, gunakan obat merahnya dan jangan membantah."

"Yosano-_sensei_ galak banget, ya~ Aku tidak bisa memberikan perbanku yang berharga padamu. Nanti di sana beli saja sendiri." Koin lima ratus yen menjadi pemberian Dazai. Seluruh anggota kini bertanya-tanya, 'apa dia menyuruh Tanizaki membeli perban dengan uang itu?'.

"Omong-omong koinnya untuk membeli jus jeruk~ Kamu menyukai itu, bukan?" Pernah beberapa kali Dazai menemani Tanizaki membeli minuman di mesin otomatis. Kadang Tanizaki mentraktirnya, dan mereka membicarakan Akutagawa yang ternyata memiliki adik.

"Jus jeruk tidak akan cukup untuk melawan panas. Tanizaki-_san_ harus memakai topi juga." Kenji memasangkan topi jerami kesayangannya, sekaligus diikat agar tidak terbang. Angin sangat kencang sekarang ini. Bisa-bisa Tanizaki sakit kepala jika terlalu banyak terkena angin.

"Aku membelikan Tanizaki-_san_ boneka kelinci. Kelinci adalah teman yang baik dan pengertian. Nanti jangan lupa dimandikan," ujar Kyouka menaruhnya di samping nisan. Dengan begini Tanizaki memiliki teman untuk melompat-lompat.

"Jepit rambutmu terjatuh saat gempa bumi setahun lalu. Sekarang kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi." Sebuah kotak Ranpo letakkan bersama kaktus, obat merah, serta koin lima ratus yen. Detektif terbaik sedunia itu tahu benda ini adalah hal berharga untuk Tanizaki -pemberian dari Naomi dari jauh-jauh waktu, sebelum mereka bergabung ke agensi.

"Waktu merupakan hal yang sangat penting. Jam saku ini akan membantumu." Kunikida tampak berkeringat karena buru-buru ke sini. Hadiah tersebut ia kalungkan pada nisan Tanizaki–tutupnya sengaja dibuka agar tidak merepotkan.

"Jam saku bisa juga berarti kami selalu mengingatmu dalam waktu-waktu yang berlalu," sambung Kunikida sembari menaikkan kacamata. Filosofi karangannya sengaja dijelaskan dengan membalikkan badan, karena pipinya yang memerah adalah hal memalukan untuk diketahui.

Giliran terakhir adalah Atsushi. Kue yang dipegangnya diserahkan pada Kyouka, selagi ia mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari saku celana. Karton berwarna jingga itu dipenuhi warna-warni krayon, dan beberapa hiasan untuk mempercantik isi serta sampulnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tanizaki-_san_. Kartu ucapan ini ditulis oleh seluruh anggota agensi. Ada harapan kami di dalam sana. Nanti dibaca, ya."

"Kami tidak tahu seperti apa surga itu. Tetapi, semoga hadiah-hadiah ini bisa membuatmu tak merasa kesepian lagi. Lalu ..." Atsushi membungkuk sedalam mungkin. Punggungnya tampak gemetar yang sejurus kemudian, Atsushi malah jatuh berlutut sembari meraup tanah merah dari pusara Tanizaki.

"Maaf karena terlambat mengunjungimu, Tanizaki-_san_. Apa kamu bahagia sekarang? Apa kamu mau ... memaafkan kami yang tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Kalian ... tidak perlu minta maaf! Soalnya sekarang ini, aku sangat bahagia!"

Suara itu adalah yang terlantang, dari seluruh suara yang pernah Tanizaki keluarkan. Suara terbaik untuk teman-teman terhebatnya. Suara tertulus di mana rasa terima kasih, syukur, kebahagiaan, bangga dan beruntung terangkum dalam satu nada merdu yang menggetarkan hati semesta. Juga sebagai suara yang paling ingin Tanizaki sampaikan, karena ini adalah kalimat terakhirnya di musim gugur.

(Hanya kalimatnya saja yang berakhir, tetapi rasa dari ucapan itu akan terus tinggal di dalam hati)

"Suara itu ..." Yang pertama menyadarinya adalah Naomi. Air mata seketika berhamburan, dan beterbangan ke udara untuk memberitahu bahwa sekarang ini; Naomi menjadi pelari tercepat walau kehilangan satu kaki, karena ia tidak pernah menyerah pada tujuannya.

Tujuannya yang hanya Tanizaki seorang, karena Naomi ingin semakin hidup setiap meraihnya.

"Nii-_sama _... NII-_SAMA_ ..." Seerat mungkin Naomi memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Tanizaki mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan kelembutan yang sampai kapan pun, hanya dimengerti oleh seorang saudara yang amat menyayangi saudaranya.

"Tanizaki ... _san_ ..."

"Yo, Atsushi. Aku minta maaf soal teleponnya, dan kunjunganku ke agensi. Bukan maksudku melukai kalian."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kunjungan Tanizaki-_kun_ membuat kami senang, kok. Sayangnya _Saichou_ tidak bisa datang, karena masih di luar kota," jelas Dazai menepuk bahu Tanizaki. Tak ketinggalan ia mengacungkan jempol, dan Tanizaki malah membalasnya dengan menempelkan ibu jari mereka.

"Aku juga mau salaman jempol!" seru Kenji bersemangat. Satu per satu anggota agensi mengikutinya membuat Tanizaki tertawa–Naomi adalah yang terakhir, ditambah sepasang kakak-adik itu melakukan janji jari kelingking.

"Tiup lilin, Tanizaki-_san_. Nanti keburu padam." Kue yang kini berada di genggaman Kyouka disodorkan ke arah Tanizaki. Mula-mula ia memanjatkan permohonan, lantas meniupnya membuat api di atas lilin padam.

"Tahun depan boleh aku berkunjung lagi?" Meskipun retorik Tanizaki ingin menanyakannya sebelum berpisah. Rumah yang baru menunggu untuk ditinggali. Tanizaki tahu karena ia merasa dipanggil, oleh cahaya-cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Agensi adalah rumahmu sampai kapan pun. Siapa bilang kau membutuhkan izin untuk berkunjung?"

"Kunikida benar. Berkunjunglah kapan pun kau mau. Nanti kuberi pengobatan penuh cinta sebagai hadiahnya." Sudah meninggal pun penawaran Yosano tetap terdengar mengerikan. Ketakutan Tanizaki itu ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah oleh Naomi.

"Apa di kunjungan selanjutnya Tanizaki-_san_ mau membawakan awan untukku dan Kyouka-_san_?" Entah sejak kapan kedua bocah berdiskusi. Saking bingungnya Tanizaki sampai menggaruk dagu yang tentu saja, tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Boleh juga. Mungkin awan memiliki rasa seperti permen kapas. Kalau begitu bawakan yang banyak," sahut Ranpo penuh semangat. Dibandingkan Kyouka ataupun Kenji, malah wajahnya yang paling berseri-seri.

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan."

"Aku dan Kyouka-_chan_ belajar membuat kue, lho. Lain waktu kita nikmati bersama teh, bagaimana?"

"Tentu. Aku paling suka menikmati teh bersama Atsushi. Kue buatanmu dan Kyouka pasti enak."

Cahaya di sekeliling Tanizaki bertambah rimbun. Warnanya kuning dan putih, lalu bergerak perlahan membentuk pusaran angin yang sangat hangat. Naomi telah melepas pelukan sejak tadi. Bersama dengan anggota agensi, ia melambaikan tangan untuk melepas kepergian yang selamanya dikenang ini–entah dengan rindu, haru, senyuman atau apa pun, sepanjang benang merah mengikat mereka sebagai sahabat.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Kau bisa mengunjunginya lagi besok."

"Siap, Yosano-_sensei_." Kelingking yang sedari tadi Naomi perhatikan diturunkan perlahan. Kenji sudah melambai-lambai agar mereka segera menyusul.

* * *

_"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naomi-chan." _

_"Kehilangan satu kaki tidak akan membuatku lemah. Nii-sama tenang saja."_

_"Kali ini giliranku menjadi kaktus, dan Naomi-chan adalah air di dalamnya. Maukah kamu berjanji seperti itu padaku?"_

* * *

"Tanpa berjanji pun Nii-_sama_ juga seperti kaktus bagiku."

Mereka adalah kaktus bersaudara paling bahagia di dunia.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Harusnya publish bareng fic time loop DazAku, tapi maafkan aku yang males edit hehehe~ jadi kemungkinan besar bakalan besok dipublishnya (itupun kalo ada yang peduli sama author note gaje ini, terus nungguin). harusnya juga fic ini slse kemarin, tapi aku mager lanjutinnya gara2 ngantuk banget. ya terlambat dua hari mah gpp lah, daripada aku bikin fic birthday chuuya molor 4 bulan wkwkw. ide fic ini juga dadakan banget. abis dikasih tau tanizaki ultah langsung pikirin alur, dan ya jadilah kayak gini~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ aku juga minta maaf karena ga pernah bales review. tapi setiap review yang masuk pasti aku SS, karena itu bikin semangatku balik. makanya buat yang udah sempetin review, you the real mvp~


End file.
